3 Księga Machabejska
thumb|Egipt utracił niezależność na rzecz Persji Achemenidów. Persję Achemenidów w całości podbił greckich wódź Aleksander Wielki, a po jego śmierci Egipt odziedziczył jeden z jego wodzów - Ptolemeusz. Pod rządami jego potomków w całym Egipcie, a zwłaszcza w stołecznej Aleksandrii osiedliło się bardzo wielu żydowskich imigrantów. Na mapie Egipt dynastii Ptolemeuszów u szczytu potęgi 3 Księga Machabejska '(heb. ספר מקבים ג; gr. Το Γ' Μακκαβαίων) - żydowski utwór o charakterze religijnym, legendarnym oraz literackim (romans hellenistyczny) włączany, jako tekst natchniony przez cerkiew prawosławną do kanonu pism świętych w ramach Starego Testamentu. W kościele katolickim oraz we wspólnotach protestanckich (poza Braćmi morawskimi) i judaistycznych uważany natomiast za apokryf. Księga została napisana na przełomie er (I wiek p.n.e/n.e), prawdopodobnie w późnym okresie hellenistycznym lub na początku rzymskiego panowania w Egipcie, w stołecznej Aleksandrii przez nieznanego z imienia aleksandryjskiego Żyda w języku greckim (koine). Od tamtej pory był obecna w niektórych starożytnych rękopisach Septuaginty, gdzie figurowała, jako ''Trzecia Księga Machabejska i skąd przedostała się do kanonu prawosławnego Biblii. Wbrew nazwie treściowo ten utwór nie ma nic wspólnego z 1 i 2 księgą machabejską, gdyż opowiada o wydarzeniach na dekady przed słynnym powstaniem Judy Machabeusza przeciwko dynastii Seleucydów (167 - 160 p.n.e.), choć porusza wraz z poprzedniczkami podobną tematykę: pogańskiego króla, który chce przymusowo nawrócić swych żydowskich poddanych na swoją religię. Utwór składa się z siedmiu rozdziałów dzielących się na pomniejsze fragmenty, a jego akcja rozgrywa się w 217 p.n.e podczas i po bitwie pod Rafią w monarchii greckiej dynastii Ptolemeuszów. Najpierw w Jerozolimie, a następnie i przez większą część fabuły w Aleksandrii. Jej głównym bohaterem jest postać historyczna - czwarty faraon Egiptu z dynastii Ptolemeuszów, Ptolemeusz IV Filopator (panował w latach 221-205 p.n.e), który po wspaniałym zwycięstwie o panowanie nad Lewantem z seleucydzkim królem Antiochem III odwiedza świątynie w Jeruzalem, próbując ją nieumyślnie sprofanować za co zostaje krótkotrwale sparaliżowany w odpowiedzi na modlitwy arcykapłana Szymona II. Po powrocie do Aleksandrii obmyśla plan zemsty na wszystkich egipskich Żydach chcąc zmusić ich do porzucenia wiary ojców lub doprowadzić do ich eksterminacji. Nad Żydami czuwa jednak sam Bóg, którego cuda wielokrotnie ratują naród wybrany od zagłady aż do całkowitej zmiany charakteru Ptolemeusza i szczęśliwego zakończenia. Tło historyczne Od czasu niewoli babilońskiej Żydzi podlegali obcym, pogańskim królom. Pierwszymi byli aramejscy i akadyjscy królowie imperium neobabilońskiego: Nabuchodonozor II, Amel - Marduk (biblijny Ewil - Merodach), Nergalszarezer'owi, Labaszi - Mardukowi i Nabonidowi oraz jego synowi - regentowi Belszaruzur'owi (biblijnemu Baltazarowi). W 539 roku p.n.e - około 70 lat od wygnania do Babilonu - ostatniego babilońskiego króla pokonał szachinszach Medów i Persów - Cyrus Wielki, który w rok później pozwolił Żydom na powrót do ojczyzny. Od tamtej pory nad ziemią świętą władali perscy królowie z dynastii Achemenidów czczący babilońskiego bożka Marduka oraz wschodnioirańskiego ,,Pana Mądrości" - Ahura Mazdę, główne bóstwo zaratusztrianizmu, a także słoneczego boga Mitrę i boginię wody - Anahitę. Ostatnim Achemenidą pozostającym u władzy był Dariusz III Kodoman, za którego miał miejsce podbój imperium perskiego przez greckiego zdobywcę - Aleksandra III Macedońskiego, zwanego w związku z dokonaniami ,,Wielkim". Wojska greckie zajęły także Judeę, która była wcześniej perską prowincją, ale brak archeologicznych czy historiograficznych wskazujących na krwawy podbój i masakrę, jak w przypadku fenickiego Tyru czy filistyńskiej Gazy. Według świadectwa Józefa Flawiusza, żydowskiego historyka żyjącego w I wieku n.e, Aleksander Wielki nawet spotkał się szóstym, licząc od powrotu z niewoli babilońskiej, arcykapłanem świątyni w Jeruzalem - Jadduą, synem Jochanana, a ten dobrowolnie przyjął jego zwierzchnictwo. Po przedwczesnej śmierci Aleksandra Wielkiego w Babilonie i zabójstwie jego pogrobowego syna - Aleksandra IV jego świeżo ufundowane imperium zostało rozdzielone - po okresie chaosu i wielu krwawych wojen - pomiędzy jego generałów, zwanymi diadochami (z gr. ,,następcami"): Macedonia i Grecja (niecała) znalazła się pod kontrolą rodu Antypatrydów, a potem Antygonidów, Azja Mniejsza rozpadła się na kilka królestw rządzonych przez greckich i niegreckich królów, Syria, Mezopotamia i rozległe tereny dzisiejszego Iranu i Afganistanu otrzymał Seleukos, zaś faraonem Egiptu został Ptolemeusz I Soter. Seleukos i Ptolemeusz mieli zostać twórcami dwóch najpotężniejszych dynastii świata hellenistycznego - Ptolemeuszów i Seleucydów. Zarzewiem sporu między tymi dwoma rodami była kontrola nad terenami południowego Lewantu, w tym Judei, do której pretensje rościły sobie obydwie strony i co stało się przyczyną wielu późniejszych wojen, zwanych syryjskimi. Do jednej z tych wojen doszło w 217 roku p.n.e, między prawnukiem Ptolemeusza I Sotera - Ptolemeuszem IV Filopatorem, a praprawnukiem Seleukosa I - Antiochem III Wielkim. Decydującą okazała się bitwa pod Rafią, którą wygrał Filopator. W tym momencie rozpoczyna się akcja 3 księgi machabejskiej. Jeszcze za życia Aleksandra greccy żołnierze podczas marszu na wschód zakładali kolonie na całym obszarze dawnego Imperium Perskiego. Za życia Aleksandra założono 13 greckich kolonii o nazwie Aleksandria (+ przydomek np. "Suzjańska" lub "Kaukaska") i jeden Aleksandropolis. Powstały one głównie w Iranie, ale też w Syrii (Aleksandretta) i Mezopotamii (Aleksandria Suzjańska). Najsłynniejsza Aleksandria to ta założona przez wielkiego zdobywce w Egipcie, stolica dynastii Ptolemeusza Sotera i jego potomków. Tradycje zasiedlania dawnej Persji przez osadników greckich kontynuowali również diadochowie i ich potomkowie np. zniszczony uprzednio Tyr i Gaza zostały odbudowane, jako greckie kolonie, a na terenach dawnego północnego Zajordania utworzono związek dziesięciu greckich miast znanych pod nazwą Dekapolis i wspomnianych w Nowym Testamencie. Należały do niego: Filadelfia, Geraza, Gedara, Rafana, Dion, Pella, Hippos, Kanata i Damaszek na wschód od Jordanu oraz Scytopolis na zachód od Jordanu, na skraju żydowskiej Galilei i samarytańskiej Samarii. Nowi władcy popierali greckie osadnictwo, gdyż osadnicy byli lojalni wobec współrodaków i w przypadku buntu tubylców niezadowolonych z nowych rządów mogli oni liczyć na wsparcie ze strony kolonii. Co prawda, takie miasta nie zawsze były jednorodne etnicznie (np. Gazę obok Greków zamieszkiwali również Żydzi i Arabowie), ale nawet wtedy dominowali w nich pro-greccy mieszkańcy. Poza scementowaniem władzy grecka kolonizacja przyniosła jeszcze jeden, nieoczekiwany, a kluczowym dla dalszych cywilizacji skutek - hellenizm, czyli łączenie i wzajemne uzupełnianie się osiągnięć kulturowych Starożytnej Grecji oraz pradawnych cywilizacji Bliskiego Wschodu idące z synkretyzmem religijnym. Od tego pojęcia pochodzi cała nazwa epoki dla Grecji i Bliskiego Wschodu zwana hellenistyczną, którą otwiera śmierć Aleksandra Wielkiego w 323 p.n.e i rozpad jego imperium, a kończą rzymskie i partyjskie podboje greckich królestw zakończone bitwą pod Akcjum w 31 p.n.e i śmiercią ostatniej hellenistycznej królowej Kleopatry VII Wielkiej w rok później (30 p.n.e), gdy Egipt zajął rzymski przywódca Oktawian August, który po tym zwycięstwie ogłosił się pierwszym rzymskim cesarzem. Epoka hellenistyczna była również ważnym okresem w historii Żydów, których populacja gwałtownie wzrosła wraz z postępem technologicznym i polepszeniem warunków życia. Żydzi pod wpływem greckiej myśli rozwinęli własną filozofię (nazwa ,,filozofia" jest pochodzenia greckiego i oznacza ,,umiłowanie mądrości") i utworzyli nowe gminy w całym świecie hellenistycznym. Najliczniejsze i najważniejsze powstały w ptolemejskiej Aleksandrii w Egipcie i seleukidzkiej Antiochii w Syrii. Streszczenie Ptolemeusz IV Filopator po wspaniałym zwycięstwie pod Rafią przybył do Jerozolimy, aby zwiedzić tamtejszą sławną świątynie Jahwe - włączając w to miejsce święte świętych (odpowiednik pierwszoświątynnego pomieszczenia, w którym miała przebywać Arka Przymierza, ale w okresie drugoświątynnym było to puste miejsce okryte zasłoną, do którego wstęp miał jedynie raz w roku - w późniejsze Jom Kippur - arcykapłan z rodu Aarona, aby modlić się w nim do Boga w imieniu całego narodu żydowskiego za oczyszczenia grzechów), co wywołuje panikę i sprzeciw wiernych - zignorowany przez króla. W odpowiedzi modły ówczesnego arcykapłana Szymona II o zapobiegnięcie profanacji sprawiają, że Filopator doznaje nagłego paraliżu i pada bezwładnie przed bramą świątyni. Później akcja przenosi się do Aleksandrii, gdzie urażony i mściwy Ptolemeusz wydaje dekret na mocy, którego wszyscy aleksandryjscy Żydzi tracą wszelkie prawa, mają zakaz wstępu do synagogi bez złożenia uprzednio ofiary greckiemu bogowi Dionizosowi i muszą zostać napiętnowani jego symbolem - znakiem bluszczu. Natomiast ci Judejczycy, którzy dobrowolnie porzucą wiarę swych ojców na rzecz kultu Dionizosa otrzymają wynagrodzenie w postaci aleksandryjskiego obywatelstwa. Niektórzy mieli przyjąć drugą opcję, ale zdecydowana większość odrzuciła podporządkowaniu się dekretu. Wobec tego król wspomagany przez antysemickich mieszkańców swego państwa wydał rozporządzenie do strategów wszystkich miast, na mocy którego wszyscy Żydzi z całego Egiptu - włączając w to kobiety i dzieci - zostali oskarżeni o spiskowanie przeciwko królestwu i odesłani do Aleksandrii. Prawie wszystkich wyłapano i w żałobnym pochodzie odesłano do Schedii, w pobliżu Alesandrii, gdzie dokonano próby ich policzenia, ale - dzięki bożej opatrzności - po 40 dniach wytężonej pracy okazało się to niemożliwe wobec ich liczebności. Ostatecznie dotarli do miasta Aleksandra Wielkiego, gdzie więźniów wyprowadzono na hipodrom, a Ptolemeusz nakazał Hermonowi, nadwornemu dowódcy oddziałów słoni bojowych upojenie winem i odurzenie kadzidłami 500 zwierząt, które rozjuszone miał następnie zdeptać na oczach aleksandryjczyków zebranych Żydów na hipodromie. Gdy jednak Hermon chciał oświadczyć Filopatorowi po jakimś czasie, że wszystko gotowe jest do egzekucji - zastał go w głębokim śnie, co oznaczało odroczenie wyroku o jeden dzień. Nazajutrz stał się kolejny cud - król całkowicie zapomniał o całej sprawie. Gdy amnezja minęła ostatecznie wyrok miał być wykonany, a monarcha zadeklarował nawet, że utopi całą Judeę we krwi i zniszczy Świątynie Jerozolimską. O świcie hipodrom zalali egipscy Żydzi, a król wysłał na nich odurzone aromatycznym winem słonie, które wściekłe ruszyły na skazańców. Judejczycy widząc, że wybiła ich ostatnia godzina zaczęli lamentować, a na ich czele wyszedł pewien starzec imieniem Eleazar, pochodzący z rodziny kapłańskiej i zaczął się głośno modlić do Boga o ocalenie jego ludu przypominając mu o innych biblijnych wyjściach Żydów z opresji. Wówczas zdarzył się cud - ostatni i najważniejszy: : ,,Wówczas Bóg w całej swej chwale, wszechmocny i prawdziwy, ukazał swe święte oblicze. Rozerwał bramy niebiosa i zstąpili z nich dwaj aniołowie - wspaniali i przerażający zarazem widoczni dla wszystkich oprócz Żydów. Stanęli naprzeciwko ich wrogów, napełnili ich zmieszaniem i przerażeniem, przykuli w bezruchu do miejsc. Król, którego całe ciało przeniknęła trwoga, natychmiast zapomniał o swej nieokiełznanej zuchwałości. Słonie zwróciły w stronie uzbrojonych żołnierzy postępujących za nimi i zaczęły ich tratować. Wściekłość króla zmieniła się nagle w litość i zaczął on wylewać łzy nad wszystkimi swoimi niecnymi postępkami. Rzeczywiście usłyszawszy krzyki i zobaczywszy swe ofiary w oczekiwaniu śmierci, zaczął płakać i w wielkim gniewie groził swym doradcom: ,,Uzurpujecie sobie władze królewską i przewyższacie w okrucieństwie tyranów; mnie zaś, który jestem waszym dobroczyńcom, staracie się pozbawić władzy, a nawet życia przez wasze niecne spiski przeciwko interesom naszego królestwa. Któż więc wywlókł z domów, jednego za drugim, tych, którzy wiernie strzegą fortec naszego kraju, i zgromadził ich tutaj bez powodu? Kto wystawił na niezasłużone udręki tych ludzi, którzy od dawna wyróżniali się wśród wszystkich ludów swoim oddaniem wobec nas i często stawiali czoła najgorszym niebezpieczeństwom? Rozwiążcie ich, zdejmijcie te hańbiące łańcuchy! Odeślijcie ich do ich domostw w pokoju przeprosiwszy uprzednio za wszystkie zniewagi jakich doznali! Uwolnijcie dzieci Boga żywego, wszechmogącego, który jest w niebiosach i który od czasów naszych przodków udzielił naszemu państwu niewzruszonej równowagi w pełnej chwale." : Trzecia Księga Machabejska (6: 18 - 23) Filopator o całe zajście oskarżył swych doradców, a wolnych i ocalonych Żydów zaprosił na wielką biesiadę trwającą siedem dni. Po jej zakończeniu wydał dekret pozwalający Judejczykom na coroczne obchodzenia dnia ich ocalenia. Ich majątki zostały im zwrócone, a oni sami znaleźli się pod opieką miejscowych władz. Nie wiadomo, jak i czy źli doradcy króla zostali ukarani. Natomiast żydowscy odstępcy od wiary zostali ścięci przez swych rodaków usprawiedliwiających to - co przyjął monarcha - że ci, którzy zdradzili swego Boga mogą równie dobrze zdradzić swego króla, a ich zwłoki rzucono pomiędzy truchła stratowanych żołnierzy. Historyczne podłoże? Józef Flawiusz przekazuje w swym Przeciw Apionowi podobną historie do tej przedstawionej w Trzeciej Księdze Machabejskiej umieszczając ją jednak nie za panowania Ptolemeusza IV, a w czasach dalece późniejszych, gdy na tronie Egiptu zasiadał jego wnuk Ptolemeusz VIII Euergetes II Fyskon. Według żydowskiego historyka podczas wojny wspomnianego władcy z jego siostrą i przyszłą żoną Kleopatrą II po stronie tej ostatniej walczyli jedynie dwaj żydowscy dowódcy: Oniasz i Doziteos. Gdy więc nadciągający z Cyreny zwycięski Fryskon zajął Aleksandrię, kazał w akcie zemsty pochwycić wszystkich Żydów w mieście - wraz z kobietami i dziećmi - związać ich i nagich rzucić przed rozjuszone upojeniem słonie, aby te ich stratowały, ale zwierzęta ominęły Żydów i rzuciły się na przyjaciół Fyskona wielu z nich zabijając. Jakby tego mało monarsze okazała się straszna zjawa ostrzegająca go przed uczynieniem czegoś złego Żydom, a jego nałożnica imieniem Itaka lub Irena również odwlekała go od zemsty aż ten ustąpił. Potem Flawiusz dodaje "Stąd też Żydzi osiedleni w Aleksandrii słusznie święcą, jak wiadomo, ten dzień dlatego, że Bóg wyraźnie okazał, iż zasłużyli sobie na ocalenie" (patrz: Józef Flawiusz, Przeciw Apionowi; II 39 - 55). Józef Mélèze-Modrzejewski w swym dziele ,,ŻYDZI NAD NILEM - OD RAMZESA II DO HADRIANA" z 2000 roku przytacza opinię aprobowaną m. in. przez Victora Tcherikovera, że historia przedstawiona przez Józefa Flawiusza i ta zawarta w 3 księdze machabejskiej może odnosić się do historycznych realiów: Panowanie Ptolemeusza VIII rozpoczęło się od wojny domowej z jego siostrą Kleopatrą II, którą popierali aleksandryjscy Żydzi i wspomniani dowódcy. Wojnę wygrał jednak Fryskon, ale w tym momencie - gdy spodziewano się represji - doszło do niespodziewanego porozumienia brata i siostry zakończonego małżeństwem w ramach, którego Żydzi sprzeciwiający się niegdyś nowemu królowi otrzymali z okazji królewskich zaślubin amnestii. Nieoczekiwane ocalenie przybrało w późniejszych legendach wymiaru bożego cudu i zostało znacznie później ustarożytnione. Poza tą interpretacją istnieją też teorie utrzymujące wydarzenia opisane w Trzeciej Księdze Machabejskiej w czasach Filopatora czy jeszcze innych królów z dynastii Ptolemeuszów, a nawet czasów Kaliguli, gdy doszło do pierwszego pogromu Żydów w Aleksandrii. Przy tej pierwszej interpretacji zakłada się, że prześladowania dotyczyły jedynie niewielkiej części żydowskich Egipcjan zamieszkujących nom Arsinoe. Przyczyną zajścia mogło być odmówienie przez monoteistycznych Żydów uczestnictwa w kultach dionizyjskich praktykowanym przez Ptolemeuszów w tym właśnie regionie, ale możliwość przyłączenia się do powstania, które rdzenni Egipcjanie zainicjowali przeciwko królowi wymusiło na nim porozumienie z poddanymi. Układ #Rozdział: ##Ptolemeusz IV Filopator na wieść o inwazji Antiocha na jego ziemie zbiera armię i wraz z siostrą Arsinoe udaje się pod miejscowość Rafia, którą oblegają siły nieprzyjaciela ##Spiskowiec Teodot planuje zabić Ptolemeusza nocą w jego namiocie ##Pewien Żyd imieniem Doziteos, syn Drymilosa, który porzucił judaizm wiedząc o spisku przekonał króla do opuszczenia swego namiotu i za niego podłożył w nim jakiegoś nieistotnego mężczyznę, który poniósł śmierć zamiast króla ##Wobec zwyciężania sił Antiocha, królowa Arsinoe wpada w rozpacz i zachęca żołnierzy ptolemejskich do dalszej walki ##Egipcjanie pokonują w bitwie pod Rafią nieprzyjaciół i biorą wielu z nich do niewoli, jako jeńców ##Po odkryciu spisku zwycięski Ptolemeusz decyduje się odwiedzić podległe sobie miasta w Lewancie i zachęcić ich do lojalności względem siebie. ##Wizytując miasta i je obdarowywając Ptolemeusz wzmacnia morale swych poddanych ##Żydzi przysyłają do Ptolemeusza swych starszych i radnych z prezentami i gratulacjami; Ptolemeusz chce czym prędzej odwiedzić Jeruzalem ##Po przybyciu do Jerozolimy grecki król złożył w świątyni ofiarę żydowskiemu Bogu i złożył dziękczynienia zgodnie z żydowskim zwyczajem. Zwiedza świątynie i zachwyca się jej doskonałościom i pięknem. ##Ptolemeusz chce również zwiedzić miejsce święte świętych, na co nie pozwala żydowskie prawo religijne; ##Żydzi tłumaczą swemu władcy, że jedynie arcykapłan może raz w roku wejść do tego wydzielonego obszaru, ale on ich nie porzuca swych zamiarów ##Ptolemeuszowi odczytanu prawo (Torę) potwierdzającą ich przekonania, ale król pozostaje nieugięty tłumacząc to tym, że jego zakaz ten nie dotyczy ##Król pyta się dlaczego nikt inny w żadnym innym sanktuarium nie wzbraniał mu wstępu ##Ktoś bezmyślnie zanegował boski charakter zwycięstwa pod Rafią ##Mimo to Ptolemeusz pozostaje nieugięty ##Kapłani błagają króla o zaniechanie tej profanacji i modlą się do Boga w tej sprawie ##Zaalarmowani mężczyźni wybiegają na ulice w wielkim nieładzie ##Zaalarmowane dziewczęta wpadają w rozpacz i również wybiegają na ulice ##Zaalarmowane świeżo poślubione mężatki opuszczają swoje komnaty godowe i również wybiegają na ulice ##Noworodki zostają porzucone w miejscu, w którym akurat byli, gdyż ich matki i położnice również biegną w stronę świątyni. ##Jerozolimczycy tłumnie gromadzą się przed świątynią błagając monarchę o ustąpienie ##Niektórzy ze zgromadzonych byli zdesperowani, aby niedopuścić do profanacji ##Odważni desperaci grożą królowi, że są gotowi na śmierć i najpierw musi on pokonać ich miecze, a jedynie starcy i starszyzna powstrzymuje ich przed rozlewem krwii wobec czego oni również są zmuszeni do bezsilnego błagania ##Tymczasem modlący się (kapłani?) nie przestają tego robić ##Starsi z kolei nie przestają namawiać aroganckiego Ptolemeusza, aby ten zrezygnował ze swego bluźnierczego pomysłu ##Ptolemeusz ignoruje wszechobecny sprzeciw i usiłuje wejść do miejsca świętego świętych ##Lud widząc nieskuteczność ich gróźb i błagań zwraca się do Boga ##,,Z gorzkiego i zranionego krzyku rozległ się jeden nieopisany okrzyk." ##,,Wydawało się bowiem, że nie tylko ludzie, ale i mury i ziemia krzyczeli, ponieważ wszyscy byli gotowi zapłacić w tym momencie śmiercią, a nie pozwolić na profanację tego miejsca." #Rozdział (33 wersety): ##Modlitwa arcykapłana Szymona: ##,,Panie, Panie, królu niebios i władco całego stworzenia, święty między świętymi, jedyny władca wszechmogący, zwróć uwagę na nas, którzy cierpią ciężko od bezbożnego i bluźnierczego człowieka, nadętym w swej zuchwałości i mocy." ##,,Tyś jest stwórcą wszystkich rzeczy i namiestnikiem wszystkiego. Jesteś sprawiedliwym Władcą i ty osądzasz tych, którzy zrobili cokolwiek w bezczelności i arogancji." ##,,Zniszczyłeś tych, którzy w przeszłości popełniali niesprawiedliwość, wśród których byli nawet olbrzymy, którzy ufali swojej sile i odwadze, których zniszczyłeś, sprowadzając na nich bezgraniczną powódź." ##,,Spaliłeś ogniem i siarką mężów z Sodomy, którzy postępowali arogancko i którzy byli znani ze swych wad; i uczyniłeś ich przykładem dla tych, którzy powinni przyjść nich później." ##,,"Dałeś poznać swoją potężną moc, nakładając wiele różnych kar na zuchwałego faraona, który zniewolił twój święty ludu, Izrael." ##,,A gdy ścigał ich rydwanami i mnóstwem żołnierzy, ogarnąłeś go w głębinach morza, ale bezpiecznie przeprowadziłeś tych, którzy zaufali Tobie, Władcy całego stworzenia." ##,,A gdy ujrzeli uczynki rąk twych, wychwalali Cie, Wszechmocnego." ##,,Ty, królu, kiedy stworzyłeś bezgraniczną i niezmierzoną ziemię, wybrałeś to miasto i poświęciłeś to miejsce dla swojego imienia, chociaż niczego nie potrzebujesz; a kiedy uwielbiłeś to przez waszą wspaniałą manifestację, uczyniliśmy z niej mocny fundament dla chwały twego wielkiego i honorowego imienia." ##,,A ponieważ miłujesz dom Izraela, obiecałeś, że jeśli się nawrócimy ucichnie nas ucisk; będziesz słuchać naszej prośby, kiedy przybędziemy do tego miejsca i pomodlimy się." ##,,Zaprawdę, ty jesteś wierny i prawdziwy." ##,,A ponieważ często uciskani byli nasi ojcowie, pomogłeś im w poniżeniu i uratowałeś ich od wielkiego zła." ##,,Zobacz teraz, Królu święty, że przez nasze liczne i wielkie grzechy jesteśmy zmiażdżeni przez cierpienie, poddani naszym wrogom i pokonani przez bezradność." ##,,W naszym upadku ten śmiały i bluźnierczy człowiek zobowiązuje się do naruszenia świętego miejsca na ziemi poświęconego twemu chwalebnemu imieniu." ##,,Albowiem niebo twych niebios jest niedostępne dla człowieka." ##,,A ponieważ łaskawie obdarzyłeś swoją chwałą swój lud, Izrael, uświęciłeś to miejsce." ##,,Nie karz nas za splugawienie popełnione przez tych ludzi ani nie wzywaj nas do wyjaśnienia tej profanacji, aby przestępcy nie szczycili się swoim gniewem ani nie cieszyli się z arogancji ich języka, mówiąc: ##,,"Podeptaliśmy dom przybytku, tak jak depcze się domy obronne""'' ##,,''Odpuść nasze grzechy i rozprosz nasze błędy, i objaw swoje miłosierdzie o tej godzinie." ##,,Szybko pozwól, aby twe miłosierdzie ogarnęło nas i uwielbienie się w ustach tych, którzy są przygnębieni i skrzywdzeni w duchu, i udziel nam pokoju."" - koniec modlitwy Szymona. ##Bóg wysłuchuje i reaguje na modlitwę arcykapłana Szymona ##Ptolemeusz zostaje sparaliżowany i upadł bezsilnie na ziemie ##Wystraszeni towarzysze króla w obawie o jego życie wyciągnęli go w popłochu ze świątyni ##Król odzyskał po pewnym czasie władzę w członkach, ale niczego nie żałował i pożegnał Judeę groźbami. ##Po powrocie do Egiptu złe intencje Ptolemeusza się spotęgowały pod wpływem swych przyjaciół. ##Filopator postępuje bardzo źle w czym upodabniają się do niego jego przyjaciele. ##Ptolemeusz nakazał społeczeństwu nienawidzić Żydów; umieszcza w wieży na dziedzińcu świątyni jerozolimskiej kamień haniebnym dla Judejczyków rozporządzeniem: ##''Żaden Żyd nie może wejść do synagogi bez uprzedniego złożenia pogańskiej ofiary; Żydzi mają zostać wpisani do podatku pogłównego i być zniewoleni - opór ma być karany śmierciom'' ##''Ponadto zniewoleni Żydzi mają być oznakowani wypalonym inicjałem bluszczu - symbolem Dionizosa.'' ##''Jednak Ci Żydzi, którzy dobrowolnie nawrócą się na dionizyjskie misteria mają być wynagrodzeni aleksandryjskim obywatelstwem.'' ##Niektórzy Żydzi na to ostatnie wezwanie dobrowolnie porzucili judaizm na rzecz kultu Dionizosa. ##Większość jednak Żydów pozostała dzielna i wiernie trzymała się religii przodków ##Większość żydowska pozostaje w nadziei na ocalenie i darzy nienawiścią nielicznych zdrajców #Rozdział ##Ptolemeusz widząc sprzeciw większości rozszerza swój gniew z samej Aleksandrii na wszystkich Żydów w kraju. Zarządza ich zebrać w jednym miejscu i zabić w najokrutniejszy sposób. ##W społeczeństwie pogańskim szerzy się antysemicka propaganda ##Żydzi zachowują niezmiennie swoją wiarę i lojalność wobec dynastii ptolemejskiej ##Żydzi zachowują monoteistyczną cześć, Torę i prawo koszerności, co nie podoba się ludności pogańskiej. ##Jednak Żydzi przez swoją uczynność i dobroczynność cieszyli się dobrą opinią wśród innych. ##Przedstawiciele innych narodów mimo to zapominają o dobroczynności Żydów. ##Poganie przejmują się tylko ich różnicami religijno-żywnościowymi i w związku z tym posądzają ich o zdradę królestwa ##Nie mniej aleksandryjscy Grecy solidaryzują się z Żydami i ich pocieszają. ##Aleksandryjscy Grecy używają, że tak wielka wspólnota nie może być pozostawiona tragicznemu losowi, gdy nie uczyniła niczego złego ##Sąsiedzi, przyjaciele i partnerzy finansowi udzielają pomocy niektórym Żydom; ##Nieprzejednany Ptolemeusz napisał przeciwko nielicznym filosemitom list: ##,,Król Ptolemeusz Filopator do swoich generałów i żołnierzy w Egipcie i do każdego miejsca, wysyła pozdrowienia i życzy dobrego zdrowia." ##,,Ja sam mam się dobrze, podobnie jak nasze sprawy" ##,,Kiedy nasza ekspedycja miała miejsce w Azji, jak sami się wiecie, zgodnie z planem została doprowadzona do skutku przez celowy sojusz bogów z nami w bitwie" ##,,i uważaliśmy, że nie powinniśmy rządzić narodami zamieszkującymi Coelesyrię i Fenicję siłą włóczni, ale powinniśmy ich uwielbiać łaskawością i wielką życzliwością, chętnie je traktując." ##,,Rozdaliśmy mnóstwo dochodów na świątynie w miastach - przybyliśmy nawet do Jerozolimy, gdzie poszliśmy uczcić świątynie grzeszników, którzy nigdy nie przestaną być głupcami." ##,,Gdy witali naszą obecność słowami, czynami ujawnili swoją nieszczerość, a kiedy chcieliśmy wejść do ich budowli świątynnej i uhonorować ją wspaniałymi i pięknymi dedykacjami..." ##,,...zaproponowali nam starożytne bzdury, jako pretekst do uniemożliwienia nam wejścia, ale oszczędzono im korzystania z naszej mocy zwiedzenia wnętrza Jerozolimy, z powodu życzliwości, którą utrzymujemy wobec wszystkich ludzi." ##,,Potem jasno ujawnili swoją złą wolę wobec nas, jako absolutnie wyjątkowi wśród narodów, gardzili królami i dobrodziejstwami, które otrzymywali, nie chcąc niczego odpowiednio traktować. ''" ##,,''Rozkoszowaliśmy się ich głupstwem, wróciliśmy do Egiptu w zwycięstwie, zachowując się życzliwie dla wszystkich narodów - działaliśmy całkowicie właściwie." ##,,Przedstawiliśmy między innymi całą naszą amnestię dla ich rodaków, zarówno ze względu na ich przymierze z nami, jak i niezliczone sprawy, które zostały im powierzone od samego początku; i odważyliśmy się dokonać zmiany, decydując zarówno o uznaniu ich za godnych aleksandryjskiego obywatelstwa, jak i o uczynieniu ich uczestnikami naszych regularnych rytuałów religijnych." ##,,Lecz w swej wrodzonej złośliwości wzięli to w duchu przeciwnym i lekceważyli to, co jest dobre. Ponieważ nieustannie skłaniają się ku złu," ##,,Nie tylko odrzucili bezcenne obywatelstwo, ale nawet gardzili (głośno i milcząco) tymi nielicznymi, którzy zachowywali się odpowiednio wobec nas; w każdym przypadku postępują podejrzliwie - z powodu ich całkowicie niegodnego sposobu życia podejrzewają, że możemy wkrótce zmienić naszą politykę nich" ##,,Dlatego w pełni przekonani tymi wskazówkami, że są wobec nas źle nastawieni pod każdym względem, podjęliśmy środki ostrożności, aby nie spowodować nagłego nieporządku wobec nas - powinniśmy mieć tych bezbożnych ludzi za naszymi plecami, jako zdrajców i barbarzyńskich wrogów." ##,,Rozkazaliśmy, aby w chwili przybycia tego listu mieszkańcy wraz z kobietami i dziećmi byli wysyłani do nas z obelgami i nękaniem, w łańcuchach żelaznych, skądkolwiek zostaliby wykryci, na nieuniknioną i haniebną śmierć, stosownie do wrogich narodów." ##,,Bo gdy wszyscy zostaną ukarani, w końcu uda nam się doprowadzić nasze sprawy do stabilności i najlepszej kondycji, przez cały czas." ##,,Kto ukrywa jednego z Żydów, starego, młodego lub niemowlęcia, zostanie unicestwiony najbardziej haniebnymi torturami, wraz z całą rodziną." ##,,Każdy, kto chce o tym poinformować, otrzyma w zamian własność osoby osądzonej i dwa tysiące drachm królewskiego srebra, otrzyma wolność i zostanie uhonorowany." ##,,Każde miejsce, w którym znalazłby się Żyd, będzie spustoszone i spalone, i na wszystkie czasy stanie się bezużyteczne pod każdym względem dla wszystkich śmiertelnych istot." ##Koniec listu Ptolemeusza #Rozdział ##List Ptolemeusza zostaje rozesłany po całym kraju i wywołuje powszechną radość pośród antysemickich pogan. ##Żydzi są przerażeni ##Antysemityzm ogarnia cały kraj ##Generałowie Ptolemeusza pochwycają wszystkich Żydów - ich okrutne traktowanie wywołuje skruchę u niektórych niedawnych antysemitów ##Starcy, osłabieni pod wpływem wieku, są zmuszani bezlitośnie do szybkiego marszu ##Młode mężatki zamiast cieszyć się ślubem są zrospaczone i okrutnie traktowane przez pogan ##Młode mężatki, publicznie związane, są siłą wprowadzane na statek (do Szedii?) ##Ich mężowie, również zamiast cieszyć się młodością spędzają cały ten czas w żałobie wypatrując śmierci ##Żydzi zostali sprowadzeni na pokład jak dzikie zwierzęta w żelaznych więzach; niektórzy byli przymocowani za szyję do ławek łodzi, a inne mieli stopy zabezpieczone nierozerwalnymi kajdanami ##Żydzi byli zamknięci pod solidnym pokładem w całkowitych ciemnościach ##Na statku/statkach Żydzi są masowo transportowani do miejscowości Szedia (starożytna osada w pobliżu Aleksandrii), ale w oczach króla nie są godni tam wejść. Dlatego nakazuje się im zbudowanie obozowiska na jej obrzeżach. ##Do Filopatora dochodzą wieści, że aleksandryjscy (lub szediańscy?) Żydzi (którzy uniknęli uwięzienia?) odwiedzają i rozpaczają nad losem rodaków. ##Wściekły król nakazuje uwięzić tych wyjątkowych Żydów i wyrzucić ich do reszty współwyznawców. ##Cały naród ma zostać policzony i zarejestrowany. Ptolemeusz zmienia plany - zamiast zmusić Żydów do niewolniczej pracy, planuje ich wszystkich torturować aż do śmierci jednego dnia. ##Urzędnicy królewscy skrupulatnie i dokładnie przeprowadzają spis ludności w przeciągu 40 dni. ##Król w tym czasie święci swój triumf. Modli się do swoich bożków i złorzeczy Bogu żydowskiemu. ##Czterdzieści dni później do króla przychodzą jego urzędnicy oświadcząc, że Żydów jest za dużo, aby ich wszystkich zliczyć. ##Wszyscy generałowie Egiptu nie są w stanie zliczyć wszystkich Żydów, choć są oni skoncentrowani w jednym miejscu wysławiając tym samym ich niepoliczalność (jest to nawiązanie do starotestamentowej przysięgi między Abrahamem, a Jahwe, według której potomstwo Abrahama "będzie liczne, jak gwiazdy na niebie i ziarnka piasku nad morzem"; Rdz 22:17) ##Król początkowo podejrzewa swych urzędników o sprzyjanie Żydom ##Ptolemeusz szybko przekonuje się o niewinności urzędników, gdy ci przekazują mu dotychczasowy spis ludności przekazany w postaci papirusów. ##Autor 3 Księgi Machabejskiej przypisuje powyższy incydent ze spisem obrończej interwencji bożej. #Rozdział ##Wściekły król wzywa przed siebie Hermona, opiekuna królewskich słoni bojowych ##Ptolemeusz rozkazał Hermonowi odurzyć słonie (których było 500) zmysłowym kadzidłem i winem wlanym do picia, aby doprowadzić ich do szaleństwa. Hermon miał za zadanie sprowokować ich do ataku na Żydów. ##Ptolemeusz po wydaniu rozkazu powrócił wraz z nadwornymi antysemitami do świętowania ##Hermon przygotowuje się do wykonania powierzonego mu zadania ##Słudzy odpowiedzialni za te sprawy ciągle sprawdzali czy Żydzi są spętani ##Poganie myślą, że Żydzi są bezbronni ##Żydzi modlą się do Boga ##Żydzi proszą Boga o ocalenie ##Modlitwy i błagania Żydów zostają wysłuchane ##Hermon odurza słonie kadzidłem i upija winem wprowadzając je w stan dzikości; próbuje poinformować o tym króla ##Bóg zsyła na króla twardy, pijacki sen w wyznaczonym na zagładę czasie ##Ptolemeusz zostaje pokonany przez własny sen i nie może wydać rozkazu w wyznaczonym czasie ##Żydzi dowiadują się o tym i dziękują Bogu za ocalenie ##Gdy jednak na masową egzekucje Żydów przybyli do Aleksandrii zaproszeni antysemici pewien człowiek szturchnął króla. ##Z trudem go przebudził i poinformował, że minął wyznaczony dzień ##Król po rozważeniu tego powrócił do picia i nakazał swych towarzyszom go obserwować ##Król poprosił przyjaciół, aby bawili się jeszcze lepiej niż na początku ##Filopator gniewa się na Hermona, dlaczego Żydzi jeszcze żyją ##Hermon tłumaczy się; potwierdzają to towarzysze króla ##Ptolemeusz stwierdza, że Żydzi mogą być wdzięczni za ten dzień, ale już jutro spotka ich kara ##Wszyscy wyrażają jednogłośną aprobatę dla antysemityzm króla ##Antysemici przygotowują obelgi dla idących na śmierć Żydów. ##Następnego dnia Hermon zaczął szykować zwierzęta ##Ludność Aleksandrii zbiera się na ponure widowisko ##Żydzi wyczekują swej zagłady i modlą się do Boga o ocalenie. ##Gdy wszystko było gotowe Hermon przyszedł powiadomić Ptolemeusza ##'''Kolejny cud - król całkowicie zapomina o swym nikczemnym planie; Ptolemeusz o niczym nie wie; ##Autor 3 Księgi Machabejskiej przypisuje atak cudownej amnezji bożej opatrzności ##Hermon powiadamia króla, że zwierzęta są już przygotowane ##Ptolemeusz jest rozgniewany ##Grozi Hermonowi i jego rodzinie śmiercią z rąk tych zwierząt. Nagle zaczyna się dobrze wypowiadać o Żydach. ##Ptolemeusz daruje życie Hermionowi, ale stwierdza, że bardziej on zasłużył na śmierć niż Żydzi ##Hermion jest zaskoczony ##Przyjaciele króla odsyłają zaproszonych antysemitów do domów ##Żydzi są wdzięczni swemu Bogu za okazaną pomoc ##Król ponownie organizuje przyjęcie i zaprasza na nie swych przyjaciół ##Nagle Ptolemeusz przypomina sobie swój złowieszczy plan i jest wściekły na Hermiona, że - według króla - ten ociąga się ze swoim zadaniem ##Rozkazuje Hermonowi natychmiast przyszykować słonie, aby jutro stratowały one Żydów ##Urzędnicy króla są zaintrygowani nagłymi zmianami decyzji ##Proszą go, aby ten się wreszcie zdecydował ##Ponato ostrzegają go, że w przepełnionym mieście może dojść do aktów przemocy ##Ptolemeusz ostatecznie obiecuje, że pozbędzie się Żydów ##Ponadto obiecuje, że zniszczy całą Judeę i jej świątynie ##Oficerowie i przyjaciele Filopatora są zachwyceni jego stanowczością i wysyłają swoich ludzi, aby ci strzegli Żydów aż do następnego dnia ##Słonie zostają odurzone winem i kadzidłem; są gotowe do masowej egzekucji ##Następnego dnia król wchodzi na dziedziniec; hipodrom przepełniony publicznością ##Przepełniony nienawiścią Ptolemeusz pragnie ujrzeć śmierć wrogiego mu narodu ##Wyprowadzeni na hipodrom Żydzi widzą rozjuszone słonie, a za nimi podąża wojsko ##Żydzi wpadają w rozpacz ##Izraelici przypominają sobie o swym niebiańskim patronie ##Cały naród modli się o wybawienie. #Rozdział ##Starzec Eleazar jest pobożnym mieszkańcem Aleksandrii z kapłańskiego rodu. Wzywa zebranych do recytacji tej modlitwy: ##,,O królu, potężny, najwyższy, wszechmocny Boże, który kieruje całym stworzeniem z litością" ##,,patrz na nasienie Abrahama na synach uświęconego Jakuba, waszego ludu świętej ziemi w obcym kraju, jako cudzoziemców niesprawiedliwie zniszczonych, Ojcze!" ##,,Ty! Faraona z obfitością rydwanów, byłego władca tego Egiptu, wywyższonego bezprawnym zuchwalstwem i chełpliwym językiem, zniszczyłeś razem z jego arogancką armią, topiąc ich w morzu, ukazując światłość Twego miłosierdzia nad narodem Izraela." ##,,Ty! Dumnego ze swoich niezliczonych sił Sennacheryba, ciemiężącego króla Asyryjczyków, który zdobył władzę nad całym światem przez włócznię i poszedł tak daleko, aby iść przeciwko świętego miasta, mówiąc ciężkie słowa z chlubą i bezczelnością, Ty, Panie, zniszczyłem go i uczyniłem waszą moc jasną dla wielu narodów." ##,,Trzech towarzyszy w Babilonie, którzy dobrowolnie oddali swoje życie płomieniom, aby nie służyć próżnym rzeczom, uratowałeś bez szwanku - nawet na włosach, zwilżając ognisty piec rosą i obracając płomień na wszystkich swoich wrogów" ##,,Daniela, który przez zazdrosne oszczerstwa został rzucony do ziemi lwów, jako pokarm dla dzikich zwierząt, wyniosłeś do światła bez szwanku. ##,,I kiedy Jonasz był trawiony w żołądku głęboko zamieszkującego potwora morskiego bez wahania, Ty sprowadziłeś go bez szwanku do wszystkich jego krewnych, ojcze" ##,,A teraz ty, który nienawidzisz bezczelności, miłosierny i obrońco wszystkich, szybko się objaw tym, którzy do narodu Izraela - którzy są skandalicznie traktowani przez obrzydliwych i bezprawnych pogan." ##,,Nawet jeśli nasze życie zaplątało się w bezbożności na naszym wygnaniu, chroń nas przed ręką nieprzyjaciół, tak jak wcześniej wybrałeś, Mistrzu, i zniszcz nas śmiercią naturalną? .'' ##,,''Nie pozwól tym bezwartościowym ludziom przekląć ciebie bezwartościowymi słowami z powodu zniszczenia twego umiłowanego ludu, mówiąc: "Ich Bóg ich nie uchronił"." ##,,Ale Ty, Odwieczny, który masz całą moc i wszelką moc, wieczną, strzeż nas teraz i zmiłuj się nad nami, którzy przez bezsensowną bezczelność bezprawia pozbawieni są życia na sposób zdrajców. ''" ##,,''I niech poganie dziś boją się twej niezwyciężonej potęgi, o Szlachetny, który ma moc zbawienia narodu Jakuba." ##,,Cała masa niemowląt i ich rodziców błaga ciebie łzami." ##,,Niech się okaże wszystkim narodom, że jesteś z nami, Panie i nie odwróciłeś od nas twarzy, ale jak powiedziałeś - nie przeoczysz żadnego z naszych wrogów na Ziemi - więc bądź taki, Panie." ##Eleazar kończy swoją modlitwę; Ptolemeusz rozkazuje wypuścić słonie; ##Widzący to Żydzi podnieśli okrzyk, aby cały świat dowiedział się o ich tragedii; ##'Bóg interweniuje' - dwaj aniołowie okazują się wszystkim oprócz Żydom; ##Pojawienie się aniołów wywołuje przerażenie wśród pogan; ##Nawet król zamarł i zapomniał o swej wcześniejszej nienawiści; ##Słonie odwróciły się i stratowały oddział zbrojny ##Gniew króla zmienia się w litość i zaczyna żałować swych wcześniejszych czynów ##Ptolemeusz wobec powszechnego przerażenie obraca swój gniew w kierunku przyjaciół ##Filopator oskarża swych przyjaciół o zdradę ##Król zrzuca całą odpowiedzialność za przymusowe wywózki na swych niedoszłych przyjaciół ##Król zrzuca całą odpowiedzialność za antysemityzm na swych niedoszłych przyjaciół ##Ptolemeusz rozkazuje niedoszłym przyjaciołom uwolnienie Żydów ##Ptolemeusz przychylnie wyraża się o żydowskim Bogu ##Uwolnieni Żydzi wychwalają Boga, który im pomógł ##Król zwołuje swych urzędników i karze dostarczyć ocalonym wystarczająco dużo wina, aby przez siedem dni mogli obchodzić święto swego ocalenia; ##Miejsce śmierci zajmuje radość z ocalenia; Żydzi organizują święto w miejscu, w którym mieli zostać zabici ##Żydzi wysławiają Boga ##Ptolemeusz również jest wdzięczny Bogu za zbawienie ##Antysemici zostają okryci hańbą ##Żydzi biesiadują w uroczystej atmosferze ##Żydzi uznają, że te dni powinny być odtąd obchodzone, jako świąteczne ##Ocaleni proszą króla o zwrot ich własności ##Przez 40 dni ich własność jest im prawomocnie zwracana ##Autor przypomina, że to cudowne wydarzenie jest efektem miłosierdzia bożego ##Żydzi ucztują u boku króla przez 40 dni, a następnie proszą o zwolnienie do domów ##Król zwraca im wolność i pisze listy do swych podwładnych. #Rozdział ##List Ptolemeusza do podwładnych: ",,Król Ptolemeusz Filopator do generałów w Egipcie i wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za sprawy, pozdrowienia i życzenia." ##,,My sami jesteśmy zdrowi, tak jak i nasze dzieci, ponieważ największy Bóg ustanowił nasze sprawy tak, jak chcemy." ##,,Niektórzy z naszych przyjaciół, którzy popychali nas zbyt gorliwie do złego usposobienia, namówili nas, abyśmy zgromadzili wszystkich Żydów w królestwie, aby ukarali ich dziwacznymi karami rebeliantów" ##,,twierdząc, że nasze sprawy nigdy nie zaznają pokoju ze względu na wrogość, którą mają wobec wszystkich narodów, aż do tego czasu." ##,,Wyprowadzili ich też z surowym traktowaniem, jako niewolników, a raczej jako zdrajców i przepasawszy się okrucieństwem bardziej dzikim niż scytyjskie zwyczaje, próbowali bez żadnego dochodzenia czy badania ich zabić." ##,,Ale bardzo surowo im groziliśmy za te czyny i zgodnie z łaską, jaką mamy wobec wszystkich ludzi, ledwo oszczędziliśmy im życie. Ponieważ uświadomiliśmy sobie, że Bóg niebios z pewnością broni Żydów, zawsze biorąc udział, tak jak ojciec robi dla swoich dzieci," ##,,A ponieważ wzięliśmy pod uwagę przyjazną i stanowczą życzliwość, jaką mieli wobec nas i naszych przodków, słusznie uniewinniliśmy ich od wszelkich zarzutów jakiegokolwiek rodzaju." ##,,Nakazaliśmy im wszystkim powrócić każdemu do swoich domów, gdzie nikt nigdzie nie jest w stanie im zaszkodzić ani nie obwiniać ich za te bezsensowne wydarzenia." ##,,Powinniście być świadomi, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wymyśliłby jakieś zło na tych ludzi lub sprawimy im jakąkolwiek trudność, nie będziemy mieli człowieka jako naszego wroga, ale raczej Najwyższego Boga, który jest Panem nad każdą mocą. To On wymusi karę za nasze czyny pod każdym względem, a od niego nie będzie ucieczki. Pożegnanie." - koniec listu Ptolemeusza. ##Żydzi biorą ten list i domagają się stracenia tych rodaków, którzy porzucili judaizm ##Argumentują to tym, że ci którzy zdradzili Boga mogą równie dobrze zdradzić króla ##Monarcha pozwala Żydom dokonania legalnego linczu na zdrajcach swej wiary. ##Kapłani przyklaskują Ptolemeuszowi, a lud krzyczy Alleluja ''(''Hallelujah) ##Żydzi publicznie zabijają wszystkich zdrajców, jakich spotkają ##Żydzi mordują łącznie 300 apostatów z czego są dumni ##Większość Żydów, która została wierna judaizmowi do końca dostąpiła zbawienia - Izraelici świętują i czczą swego Boga ##W Ptolemais przez sześć dni - zgodnie ze zobowiązaniem króla - obchodzą swe wybawienie ##Król jest hojny dla Żydów ##Żydzi wracają do swych domów ##Imiona ocalonych Żydów zostają wypisane na świętym słupie, a oni odchodzą w chwale ##Żydzi po cudzie stają się silniejsi niż wcześniej ##Zgodnie z listem Ptolemeusza Żydzi odzyskali wszystko z rąk swych prześladowców ##Autor kończy życzeniem ,,Niech będzie pochwalony obrońca Izraela na zawsze. Amen." - Koniec 3 Księgi Machabejskiej Cuda *Sparaliżowanie Ptolemeusza próbującego zbezcześcić Świątynie Jerozolimską; *Nie możność policzenia wszystkich egipskich Żydów przez 40 dni przez ptolemejskich urzędników; *Uśpienie Ptolemeusza w pierwszym dniu planowanej egzekucji w związku z czym została przełożona; *Atak amnezji u Ptolemeusza, który nie wie, co się dzieje w drugim dniu egzekucji - kolejne przełożenie; *Interwencja aniołów w trzecim dniu egzekucji i jej powstrzymanie w przełomowym momencie; *Nagła zmiana charakteru Ptolemeusza - z antysemity staje się filosemitą; Postacie *Ptolemeusz IV Filopator *Arsinoe *Teodot *Doziteos, syn Drymilosa *Arcykapłan Szymon *Hermon *Eleazar Źródła *3 Maccabees 1 CEB - Battle of Raphia - Now Ptolemy - Bible Gateway *3 Maccabees - Wikisource, the free online library *Book of 3 Maccabees - RSVA - Bible Study Tools *3 Maccabees - New World Encyclopedia *3 Maccabees - Early Jewish Writings Kategoria:Apokryfy judaistyczne